tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
A call for debate about the future of Tractor wiki on Wikia and the alternatives Blog post This is a copy of my recent blog post with a few more details. Wikia have in their wisdom decided to introduce a new Skin (look) and withdraw some of the powers that admins have to control the design of each individual wiki. This include withdrawing from November the current look. The 'New Wikia' look gives a much reduced article space, drops the left side navigation links and introduces a wider block on the right for adverts and various features based on some the 'new look' hubs were recent activity is displayed, latest picture posts, blogs and Internal wiki adverts appear covering about 1/3 of a new fixed width layout. The Wikia:terms of use have been changes to effect what admins can and cannot change about the individual wiki sites look. I personally think it is a very retrograde step and do not like the new layout or the moves by wikia to introduce social networking with links to face book etc. The loss of functionality and editing tools being sidelined, with some things now taking several clicks to do what was one a matter of just typing a code int the edit window. Visit here to see the new layout. This appears to be making wikis more about viewers and adverts than about content creation and communities. Several heated discussion/dissent is being expressed in the comments to the various staff blogs and on the central forum Here and in other threads at Wikia Community Central. Wikia staff are not replying to criticism of the beta test and general comments on the proposals and have just cried on and issued a time line for change regardless of the issues raised. As a result I am stopping actively contributing new material to this wiki (which was founded by me). Options I will currently maintain it, but am looking at options; A) to either move to a new host (replicate the current content as permitted by the CC by SA license on a new site with a similar name hosted by another Wikifarm and then expand that). B) To create a new project along similar lines as a Wiki project but with a revised structure that i will either Host myself or arrange hosting for on a server farm and with a similar domain name. C)Create a Wiki based Encyclopaedia that material can be submitted to, but is not open general editing by the public. But could have several contributing editors. Note: A wiki's existing content is not normally removed from wikia unless wikia staff decide to actually close the individual wiki site down, even if the community leaves and replicate's the content else were. Community comments Please leave comments below & indicate which option below you favour; (This is not a vote as every user is free to carry on editing here, just a way of gauging support or opposition to the proposals and options)! For Staying Stay with wikia:- For Going Move to a new host:- Alternative proposals Post any alternative suggestions here: Neutral (non of the above)